


bridester-man

by zillyliz86



Category: Spiderman - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 16:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12486096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zillyliz86/pseuds/zillyliz86
Summary: inspired by so casually brave by ramathorne





	bridester-man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ramathorne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramathorne/gifts).
  * Inspired by [so casually brave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552352) by [ramathorne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramathorne/pseuds/ramathorne). 



A salute to an awesome fic


End file.
